The present invention relates to a stationery box and relates more particularly to such a stationery box made in the shape of a V8 video camera which has a variety of compartments for keeping different writing materials.
Several material may be respectively used during drawing. Therefore, several drawing materials shall be prepared before drawing. For keeping different drawing materials in order, different stationery boxes may be required. The present invention has been accomplished to provide a diversified stationery box for keeping and arranging a variety of drawings materials in order.